There are a wide variety of sporting events occurring at any given time all over the world. There are many sports websites, such as Yahoo! Sports (http://sports.yahoo.com), ESPN (http://espn.go.com), FOX Sports (http://msn.foxsports.com), and Sports Illustrated (http://sportsillustrated.cnn.com), that provide general or specific information about various sporting events that have occurred, are currently occurring, or will occur.
People, e.g., sports enthusiasts, can access information concerning the various sporting events through such sports websites. However, due to the potentially large number of sporting events that may all be occurring at the same time around the world, the sports enthusiasts may miss something interesting, exciting, important, or extraordinary that has occurred or is currently occurring in particular sporting events. For example, if a baseball game is occurring at the same time as a basketball game and a tennis match, the sports enthusiasts may need to figure out not only that these sporting events are occurring at the same time, but also to look up the status of each sporting event to decide which of these sporting events may be more interesting to them. In addition, while a person is following one sporting event, something may occur in another sporting event that the person may wish to know immediately. However, because the person is focusing his/her attention on one sporting event, he/she may not learn about things occurring in other sporting events until much later. Even worse, he/she may completely miss some of the things occurring in other sporting events.
There are continuous efforts to improve the quality of the sporting event data that is presented in the web pages. Real time, high priority, and interesting sporting event data is one of the areas where the various websites compete to present the most recent, most accurate, and most popular sporting event data.